


Of My Very Own Mouth

by costumejail



Series: Kissing Prompt Fills [13]
Category: Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys - My Chemical Romance (Album), The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjoys (Comic)
Genre: Declarations Of Love, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Minors DNI, Neck Kissing, One Shot, Pre-Slash, Prompt Fill, Trans Character, Trans Kobra Kid (Danger Days), Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:21:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/costumejail/pseuds/costumejail
Summary: Heavy making out but making it KobraCola. Also make it soft
Relationships: Agent Cherri Cola/Kobra Kid (Danger Days)
Series: Kissing Prompt Fills [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1806370
Comments: 6
Kudos: 24





	Of My Very Own Mouth

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: "Kisses exchanged as they move around, hitting the edges of tables or nearly tripping over things on the floor before making it to the sofa, or bed." AND "Deep kisses where they have their hands tangled in each other’s hair to pull them closer." + KobraCola

The bell hung over the diner door clanged loudly when the Kobra Kid backed through it. It was times like this that he was very glad that the diner door swung open _inwards_ because he was far too preoccupied to use his hands to pull the door open.

The hands in question were gripping Cherri Cola’s jaw, pulling him into deep kisses that were, frankly far more interesting than properly opening the diner door could ever be.

But Kobra’s unwillingness to separate from his boyfriend meant that the normally messy floor of the diner was turned into a verifiable minefield. Kobra stepped back onto something that rolled and it was only Cherri’s grip on his hips that kept him from tumbling to the ground. Cherri pulled back less than an inch to laugh, and Kobra bit at his lip in retaliation. 

Kobra sent a thank you to the Witch that the diner was empty this morning as he walked backwards, dragging Cherri with him. When Kobra parted his lips to breathe, Cherri took the initiative to lick into his mouth, eliciting a moan that cut off sharply as the edge of the diner counter came into contact with Kobra’s hipbone.

“Motherfucker,” Kobra swore against Cherri’s lips.

For the second time in less than a minute, Cherri let out a laugh. This time though, Kobra didn’t get the chance to retaliate with a biting kiss because Cherri was no longer kissing him. At least no longer kissing his face.

Cherri had abandoned his boyfriend’s lips in favour of tracing kisses down the side of his neck. Kobra arched back over the counter, rolling his head to the side so Cherri had better access to the soft skin and he hissed, half in pain and half in pleasure when Cherri bit down at the spot between his shoulder and his neck.

“Babe, babe- Cherri. St-” Kobra’s voice stuttered to a halt as Cherri laid a hickey onto his collarbone. He blinked hard and dragged a hand up to pull at Cherri’s hair, lightly pulling him away from the tender spot.

Cherri pulled back slightly, grinning up at Kobra through his eyelashes.

“Good?” He didn’t wait for an answer before licking up Kobra’s throat and planting another kiss squarely on his lips.

“Bed.” Was the only response Kobra could formulate after that.

Looking around the diner quickly, Cherri stood up straight and yanked his shirt off over his head, hopefully tossing it somewhere that Party wouldn’t find it and start asking questions. He pulled Kobra up from the counter and pushed a hand up the back of Kobra’s shirt.

Not sure whether to push forward to kiss Cherri again, or to push back into the touch, Kobra compromised by grabbing Cherri’s belt loops and pulling him in for another wild kiss. Keeping a firm grip on his boyfriend, Kobra started to walk him backwards, doing his best to navigate the piles of stuff on the floor as he blindly headed towards their bedroom.

Somehow without ever disconnecting their lips for longer than a few breaths, by the time Kobra pushed Cherri up against the wall of their bedroom, they were both shirtless, barefoot, and the top button of Kobra’s jeans was undone.

“S- Someone’s, a little ex- excited,” Cherri gasped as Kobra fixed his mouth on his pulse point.

“Yeah, you are.” Kobra pulled back to tease his boyfriend.

Rather than try to deny it, Cherri surged forward, pushing Kobra back three steps until he fell backwards and landed almost gently on their bed. Cherri crawled on top of Kobra, bracketing his hips with his knees and leaned down to kiss him again.

But Kobra held up a hand, pushing against Cherri’s chest gently and immediately Cherri pulled back and prepared to get off.

“You’re fine, just-”

Cherri stopped moving and looked down at Kobra, concern and love and _want_ written across his face so clearly. “We don’t have to-”

“We should. I want to,” Kobra gazed up at Cherri. 

The morning light filtering through their half-closed curtains painted Cherri in a golden light. As Cherri moved to brush Kobra’s hair back from his sweaty forehead, Kobra tracked the shifts of muscles under skin dappled with sun scars and he thought about how lucky he was to have this. 

“You’re beautiful,” Kobra informed Cherri, sliding his hands up Cherri’s arms.

A blush spread over Cherri’s cheeks and he ducked his head just a bit.

“You’re just saying that.”

“No,” A finger under Cherri’s chin brought him up to meet Kobra’s eyes. “It’s true.”

This look came into Cherri’s eyes, almost like he wanted to eat Kobra whole. Rather than reply, though, Cherri adjusted his position so he was sitting more firmly on Kobra hips, then he leaned down to kiss him hard.

A sigh passed through Kobra’s lips when Cherri put more of his weight onto him, he slid his hands up from Cherri’s shoulders to his head and twisted his fingers into Cherri’s hair. They only kissed for a minute before Kobra became aware of Cherri’s hands working their way up from his hips. Kobra hummed into Cherri’s mouth as he felt Cherri’s calloused fingertips trace patterns up his sides and along the bottom of his binder.

With that encouragement, Cherri inched his fingers under Kobra’s binder. Kobra arched into the touch, moaning and curling his fingers tighter into Cherri’s hair.

“Love you so much,” Cherri mumbled against Kobra’s lips, gasping slightly from how long they’d been kissing.

“Prove it,” challenged Kobra, bucking his hips up slightly.

Cherri surged forward again and Kobra let his eyes fall shut.

**Author's Note:**

> @ myself for titling this with a fucking lemon demon lyrics  
> ANYWAY big thanks to the anonymous person who requested this!  
> And big thanks to you for reading!  
> As always, feel free to leave a comment or [send me a request](https://sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com/post/622035497877929984/50-types-of-kisses-writing-prompts) or [just send me an ask!](sleevesareforlosers.tumblr.com)


End file.
